The Forbidden Spell
by CyWiz
Summary: One year later, Alex and Justin starts seeing Mason and Juliet everywhere. At the same time, they also found out about an ancient spell that could help them get their significant ones back. Just one problem… it’s forbidden. Full Summary Inside! A&M,J
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place and I am running out of things to say so I will just say nothing, but just that

**Author's Note: **

Well, I was deciding whether to join the whole Alex/Mason and Justin/Juliet craze happening here, so I finally decided that if I think of an idea then I will write one. Well here's the idea!

And yes, I will still continue to write my other stories.

**Summary:**

It has been exactly one year since Alex lost Mason and Justin lost Juliet. Alex and Justin have finally gotten over their losses. But then one year later, Alex and Justin starts seeing Mason and Juliet everywhere. At the same time, they also found out about an ancient spell that could help them get their significant ones back. Just one problem… it's forbidden. A & M, J & J

The Forbidden Spell

**Prologue**

The rain was coming down hard on the Waverly substation with the wind howling outside. Inside the substation, Alex had her chin resting on the countertop as she stares out the window at all the people running back and forth trying to get out of the rain.

_Ugh… Only dad would open the substation in this crazy weather! I mean…. Really, who will want to eat in this kind of weather?! I wouldn't! I swear if nobody comes in here in the next minute, I'm going to go close down the substation! _

The next minute passes by really quickly as she gets up to go turn the sign to the closed side. She takes the sign and is about to turn it when she sees a guy that looks very familiar runs quickly pass the entrance outside. She scratches her head trying to remember who that person that ran pass was. Then she realizes who it was or at least why he looked familiar to her. She quickly opens the door and chases after the guy.

"MASON!" she screams out at the guy running ahead of her. The guy ignores her and continues running ahead. The guy from behind looked so much like Mason and is wearing the same clothes as when he left her one year ago.

"Mason! Stop! It's me! Alex!" she begs him as she tries to catch up to him while getting badly soaked. The guy continues running and then there is flash of lightning as the guy disappears. She stops running and stops to catch her breath. She looks up with tears in her eyes and said sadly, "Mason…"

She turns around and walks back slowly as thunder roars in the background…


	2. Seeing Things

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place and I am running out of things to say so I will just say nothing, but just that

**Author's Note: **

Yeah, last chapter was really short which I usually would never write that short, but I really wanted to get my idea on paper so it ended up really short. This chapter will definitely not be as short as the previous one.

**Summary:**

It has been exactly one year since Alex lost Mason and Justin lost Juliet. Alex and Justin have finally gotten over their losses. But then one year later, Alex and Justin starts seeing Mason and Juliet everywhere. At the same time, they also found out about an ancient spell that could help them get their significant ones back. Just one problem… it's forbidden. A & M, J & J

The Forbidden Spell

**Chapter One: **Seeing Things

Justin walks down the stairs and sees his parents and Max looking around the substation for something.

Max looks under the booth table and said, "Nope, she isn't down here."

"Who isn't down there?" Justin walks up to his little brother and asks him.

"Alex, she disappeared a while ago," Max answers back with a worried look.

"What do you mean disappeared? Wasn't it her shift today?" Justin questions him with a concerned look and starts looking for her too.

"It was, but when I came downstairs before, I saw the door half opened with the wind beating against it," he tells Justin while pointing to the entrance doors. Justin quickly runs to the doors and press his face against it while searching for Alex.

He turns back around and shouts, "Where could she have gone???"

Jerry walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Justin. I am sure Alex didn't go outside and probably is upstairs in her room lying on her bed exhausted from her shift." Jerry chuckles as he said exhausted.

"Wait… Jerry, we were upstairs before and we didn't see Alex come upstairs at all!" Theresa tells him while starting to panic like Justin.

The door swings open as everyone turns to see Alex wet from head to toe. Water was dripping from her clothes and from her bangs so they couldn't see that she was crying before.

"Alex!" they all shout in a unison and rushes to her aid.

Theresa quickly dries her off with a towel as Jerry asks her, "Are you okay honey?"

Justin could tell from her eyes that something happen and questions her, "What happened before Alex?"

Alex looks up at him and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she tells them softly, "I saw Mason…"

There is a collective gasp when she tells them that as everyone stares at her with their mouth wide opened.

* * *

Justin and the rest of the family is waiting in the living room as Alex takes a shower upstairs and get into drier clothes. Justin is pacing back and forth as the rest of them watches him from the couches.

"Justin! Stop pacing," his dad gets up and stops him.

He throws his hands in the air and shouts, "How can I not dad?! Alex hasn't seen Mason for one whole year and today she sees him???"

Jerry puts his hand on his oldest son's shoulder to calm him and tells him, "Right now, we don't know if what Alex saw was in fact Mason."

Theresa gets up and walks up to them as she said, "Yeah, it was raining hard today. Alex might have seen someone who looked a lot like Mason, but wasn't him."

Max gets up quickly all of sudden as they turn to look at him and wait for him to speak up.

Max looks at them staring at him and asks them, "What?"

"Weren't you going to say something, Max?" Theresa asks him.

He shakes his head and replies back, "No, not at all."

"So why did you stand up?" she questions him with a confused look.

He looks at her for a while and then finally answers her back, "Oh! I stood up cause all of you stood up, so I thought I might as well get up too. So I did."

Justin does a facepalm as Theresa and Jerry stare at their youngest son.

* * *

Upstairs in the bathroom, Alex sits in the bathtub and stares at the wall as the warm water runs all over her naked body.

_Did I finally snap? Am I finally going crazy? Did I really see Mason before? Or… was I just seeing things?_

She sticks her head under the water as the water covers her whole head. She comes back out and flips her hair back.

_No… I saw what I saw… That was Mason, it has to be!_

She got up and steps out of the bathtub to dry herself out with her towel. She stops and stares at the mirror above the sink.

_Or… maybe it wasn't Mason…_


	3. An Epiphany

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place and I am running out of things to say so I will just say nothing, but just that

**Author's Note: **

Wow, that might had been the first time, I updated in less than 3 days! Can't say the same thing for this chapter though! Sorry for the long wait people! Got caught up in a lot of work! But here it is and let me know what you think of it by reviewing!

**Summary:**

It has been exactly one year since Alex lost Mason and Justin lost Juliet. Alex and Justin have finally gotten over their losses. But then one year later, Alex and Justin starts seeing Mason and Juliet everywhere. At the same time, they also found out about an ancient spell that could help them get their significant ones back. Just one problem… it's forbidden. A & M, J & J

The Forbidden Spell

**Chapter Two: **An Epiphany

Back downstairs, everybody was wondering what was taking Alex so long in the shower.

"Maybe someone should go check up on her," Max said.

"Yeah someone should," Jerry said and turns to Justin, "Go check up on your sister."

"Wait, why do I have to go check up on her?" he argues back.

"Well… you should understand how Alex is feeling right now," Jerry tells him. "Imagine how you would feel if you just saw Juliet before. That's how she is feeling right now."

Justin starts thinking about what his dad just said to him.

_Imagine how you would feel if you just saw Juliet before… saw Juliet before… _

He closes his eyes as he daydreams about Juliet. Going on dates with her, holding her, kissing her, spending time with her and just being next to her.

_ That's how she is feeling right now… _

_ Juliet… Oh how I have missed you…_

He opens his eyes as a tear slides down his face. He wipes away the tears. He turns to his dad and nods his head, "All right, I will go check up on Alex."

* * *

Alex stares at the mirror with the white towel still around her as the rain drops hit her window.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Have I finally cracked after one year? Why am I asking myself all these questions that I know can't answer?_

She walks to her drawers and pulls it open. What she found lying on top of her undergarments surprised her so much that she burst into tears.

* * *

Justin walks up the stairs and sees the bathroom door opened. So he knew Alex was in her room. He walks up to her door and knocks on the door and shouts, "Alex, are you okay in there?"

There was no answer back. He opens the door and sees Alex crying on the bed. She is holding the True Love necklace in her hands.

He walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up with tears in her eyes.

"You really saw Mason, didn't you?" he asks her softly.

She turns toward him and nods slowly back.

He puts his hands around her and he tells her as she buries her head in his chest, "I believe you, Alex. I believe that you saw him."

She looks up at him as he looks down at her and she tells him, "Thanks… Justin, that means a lot to me."

He gasps and puts his hand to his mouth as he teases his little sister, "Did I just… heard Alex Russo say thank you to me?"

She scoffs and pushes him toward the exit. Justin chuckles when she did that, but then stops because a light bulb just turned on in his head.

"Wait, how did we not think of this?" he put his arm on the wall and leans on it while deep in thoughts.

"Think of what?" she approaches him while holding her towel with one hand.

"Wow, I can't believe we didn't think of this before!" he walks away from her and goes to the window.

"What? Think of what, Justin?" she turns and asks him impatiently.

"I REALLY can't believe I didn't think of this!" he puts both hands on his head in frustration.

Now she was really getting impatient with him.

She goes up to him and turns him around really fast, "What is it Justin?!"

He looks at her and said, "Oh sorry Alex, I forgot you were there. I just really hate not seeing what's right in front of me this whole time!"

"What are you blabbering about, Justin?" she questions him and releases her grip on him.

"We are wizards, Alex!" he shouts at her.

She stares at him and said, "Thanks for telling me that, Mr. Obvious."

She turns to go when he grabs her arm, "No, I meant, we are wizards as in we should be able to help Mason and Juliet!"

"There's got to be spell that would help change Mason back to human and make Juliet young again!" he tells her excitedly.

"Wait… you mean all this time…" she said and points to herself, "I could had Mason back," she points to him, "And… you could had Juliet back???"

"Yeah, that's it," Justin tells her with a smile.

Alex puts up her hands angrily, "Well… WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THIS SOONER?!!"

"Well… I assumed we were both so shocked over our losses that we weren't thinking about that," he explains to her. "We needed time to recuperate ourselves and I guess one whole year did the job for us."

He walks away from her again to the other side of the room near the door.

"I just wished that I had thought of this sooner! My grades were so bad last year because I did little or no work in my classes," he said as reality hits him hard.

She goes up to him and shouts angrily, "How do you think I feel?! I did all my work last year! I actually got all A's in my classes! I think the teachers thought I was possessed or something!"

She turns away with a frightened look, "Oh my gosh… I was a…" she gasps and struggles to say the words, "a geeky nerd!"

Justin goes up to her and sits her down on her bed as she breathes heavily, "Calm down Alex… Breathe… Breathe…"

"We got to find that spell now! I got to make up a whole year of doing nothing, but sitting on the couch while watching television!" she shouts out and got up from the bed. She walks toward the door, but realizes Justin isn't following her. She turns around to face him and tells him, "C'mon Justin! We are wasting time! You have to be a nerd and I have to be coach potato again!"

"Uhh… Alex? Aren't you forgetting something?" he asks her and points to her towel.

She looks down and sees she still has her towel around her.

She blushes and said, "Right…" She goes to her drawer and grabs her underwear. She turns around to see Justin still there looking at her.

"What?" he said to her when he notices her looking at him.

"Umm… I can't change if you don't leave the room," she tells him.

Now it's his turn to blush as he said, "Oh… right" and he quickly leaves the room.

She waits for the door to shut before she chuckles to herself as she grabs her wand from her desk.

"Can't believe he fell for that," she said and waves her wand over her head. Clothes instantly appear on her as she puts her wand in the back of her boots and walks to the door.


	4. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place and I am running out of things to say so I will just say nothing, but just that

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the really long wait, but I had some issues I had to work on, but everything is good now. Also I won't write a lot of author's notes anymore. I found that I spend more time on them then the actual chapter, haha! Oh yeah I am going to try to make this story as intense as possible just to try it out. Anyways here it is, Chapter Three!

**Summary:**

It has been exactly one year since Alex lost Mason and Justin lost Juliet. Alex and Justin have finally gotten over their losses. But then one year later, Alex and Justin starts seeing Mason and Juliet everywhere. At the same time, they also found out about an ancient spell that could help them get their significant ones back. Just one problem… it's forbidden. A & M, J & J

The Forbidden Spell

**Chapter Three:** The Search Begins

Alex and Justin runs quickly downstairs. Their parents were watching television and turns to look at them.

"Alex honey, are you feeling better? If you aren't, we can go laugh at the unfortunate people to get caught in this storm!" their mom tells her with a laugh.

"Not that we condone that kind of behavior. Just this one time," their dad quickly explains to her.

Alex laughs and tells them both, "It's okay mom and dad, and I'm fine now. Justin and I are just going to the lair to practice some spells."

Both parents were so relieved to hear Alex back to normal that they didn't question what she just told them.

"Oh okay that's good to hear Alex! Try not to blow up the lair," their dad tells and warns them.

"I will make sure Alex doesn't Dad!" Justin reassures him. Alex gives Justin a look, but Justin gives her a small smile and pushes her softly down the stairs.

After they left, Theresa asks Jerry, "How does Justin always know how to cheer Alex up?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe it's an older brother thing."

Alex and Justin run into the lair and sees Max upside on the couch concentrating on something really hard. They both look at each other wondering what Max is doing this time and approaches him slowly.

"Uhhh… Max… What are you doing?" Alex bends down and questions her little brother.

"I'm trying to remember something that might actually help your situation, but I can't remember what it is! So I am going to try to get as much blood flow to my brain so I can remember more. Although I am getting dizzier than better memory," he explains to them.

They both snickers and Justin tell him, "Uhh… that's all right Max, me and Alex can solve our problems ourselves. " He pushes his legs down on the floor, "And you're getting dizzy cause too much blood is flowing to your brain. Having more blood flow doesn't help your memory. Get down before you faint."

"Well, it didn't work anyways," Max said in disappointment.

Alex puts her arms around him and tells him, "That's… okay Maxie. You tried your best."

He stands up and said, "But not good enough, I think I know how to get myself to remember what I want to remember."

He runs out of the lair saying, "I'll be right back guys!"

They watch him leave as Justin turns to Alex, "Wow, I haven't seen Max this persistent since he tried to figure out why did the chicken cross the road joke."

Alex bursts out laughing and said, "Yeah I remember that! That was so funny how he couldn't figure it out!"

Justin laughs and then taps her, "I just thought of an alternative version of the joke."

She turns to face him, "Okay shoot."

"Okay okay, it is a really good one, I think-" he starts to say when she puts up her hand and interrupts him.

"Just tell me the joke already Justin!" she tells him impatiently.

"Okay, why did the chicken NOT cross the road?" he tells her excitedly.

She thinks for a while and then asks, "Why?"

"Because it was too chicken!" he shouts out the answer with a beaming and a proud smile. He waits for her response eagerly.

Alex folds her arms across her chest and shakes her head in disappointing manner.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any lamer Justin," she tells him.

His face fell as he protests back, "What? Don't you get it? The chicken was too chicken to cross the road! That's why!"

She just keeps shaking her head and walks toward the wizard typewriter computer.

"She didn't get it," Justin tells himself confidently.

"Okay I'm on the Worldwide Wiz Web. What do I search for?" she asks him.

"We should probably check the spell book first since that is where the spells are located," he tells her and takes out the spell book from the bookcase.

"Right… uh huh… okay you go do that and I will search Wizoogle for a spell so I don't waste time leafing through pages after pages to find a spell," she ridicules him.

He sticks his tongue out her and looks in the spell book. She smirks at his response and starts typing on the computer.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
